


独步人六十六章部分

by YINGJUN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YINGJUN/pseuds/YINGJUN
Relationships: 宁无阴/应臣
Kudos: 5





	独步人六十六章部分

他只听得到宁无阴一直在哭，咬着他的肩膀哭。

那一晚上，他们做了，宁无阴自己要求让应臣上他。

两个人抱着亲，身体纠缠，外面烽火连天，厮杀声一阵又一阵冲入耳膜中。

宁无阴将手伸进应臣的裤子里，“阿臣，我不想离开你，我不想去西蒙。”

“不要担心，等这些事情过去了，你再回来，或者我去找你也行。”

应臣舔着宁无阴的脖子，两人都有一股莫名其妙的急切感，就好像这是最后一次一样。

宁无阴踢掉了自己的裤子，撩起自己的头发，俯身去含住应臣的身下之物，应臣呼吸紊乱，他去摸宁无阴的脸，摸到了一片湿热。

宁无阴又哭了。

应臣把他抱在自己腿上，“没事的，不要哭。你好好听话，明天早上就跟奇五谷一起走，没事的。”

宁无阴抽泣着亲应臣，舌头滑到应臣的口腔里，湿哒哒的口水蔓延在两人口中，淫靡一片。

“阿臣，你不是一直想上我吗？你来吧。”

应臣套弄着宁无阴的性器，“不着急，下次再说，你还没有准备好呢。”

现在环境嘈杂，应臣不想让宁无阴有任何的难受之处。

“没事的，你上我好不好？”

宁无阴想着，应臣一直以来就是想要上他，或许这次他让应臣如愿了，痛快了，应臣就更加离不开他，便不让他去西蒙了。

应臣何曾不想上宁无阴，无数个日夜，他都对宁无阴的身体痴迷不舍。

若是只追求生理上的快感，那他也没有什么要求，反正就算在下面，自己也很舒服。可是心理上的渴望，他还是想上宁无阴的，这是一种爱的渴求，一种男人内心的占有欲。

宁无阴坐着去蹭应臣的胯间，“你上我吧!”

应臣俯身吻他的性器，“不要胡闹，下次下次。”

宁无阴哭喊着，“我就是想让你上我，我就是要这样！你为什么不答应我啊！”

应臣抬起头看着宁无阴，朦朦胧胧中，他也看不清宁无阴的脸。

他爬起来舔着宁无阴的唇，许久之后，才回道：“好”

他拿了个枕头垫在宁无阴的身下，一边给宁无阴口交，一边学着宁无阴常做的那样，慢慢夸张着后方。

才进去了一根手指，宁无阴就拉着他，“好了好了，可以进来了。”

被宁无阴上了这么多次，应臣当然知道，夸张得不够肯定会疼，而且之前他强上宁无阴那次，把宁无阴都搞出血了。

他害怕，会给宁无阴带来心理阴影，这次反而更细心了。

他吮舔着宁无阴的性器，又再自己手指上沾了些口水，继续给宁无阴扩张。

宁无阴总是很急躁，“阿臣，进来了，可以了，我不怕疼的。你怎么舒服怎么来。”

应臣还是不管，一直等到扩张好了，才扶起宁无阴的腰。

“你不常用这里，这次算是第一次，你趴着会好受一些。”应臣吻着宁无阴的手。

“不要趴着，我要看着你，进来吧。”

应臣下面硬得发疼，在宁无阴的要求之下，他还是面对着宁无阴进入了。

进入的那一刻，是疼的，宁无阴紧紧咬着牙，硬是不发出任何声音。

“你动吧，我不疼，一点儿也不疼。”

应臣是舒服的，里面的紧致，湿热，征战在宁无阴身上的感觉妙不可言，心理上的快感远远要超出生理上的。

他慢慢抽送，低下头含住宁无阴的舌头。

宁无阴使劲按着应臣的腰，想让他进得更深。

“阿臣，用力一点，不用管我，很舒服的。”

应臣知道宁无阴是不舒服的，第一次如何都不会很舒服。再者，他们没有润滑，肯定是疼的。

他抽送了几下，“宁无阴，我们不做了好不好？会疼的。”

宁无阴死死抱着他，“不疼，你接着做，没关系的。”

宁无阴翻身，握住应臣的性器，放入自己的后面，他手撑着应臣的腹肌，起起落落，速度很快。

应臣按住他，“不要这么快，会流血的！”

“阿臣，舒服吗？我里面，是不是很紧很热？”

应臣撑起身子舔弄他的胸膛，“很舒服。”

宁无阴继续扭着腰，“那我们不要分开好不好？不要让我去西蒙好不好？只要你答应我，以后你想怎么上我都行。”

应臣坐起来，“宁无阴，我爱你，你不能留在这里，不要担心，我们很快会见面的。”

做了一会儿，宁无阴慢慢寻得乐趣了。

一种从未体验过的快感从尾椎窜涌而上，让人欲死欲仙。

他怕下来，“阿臣，好舒服，继续那样弄我。”

应臣把宁无阴压在身上，对着方才寻到的那处凸起研磨，顶撞，宁无阴忍不住呻吟出声。

应臣笑着去亲宁无阴的唇，他知道宁无阴此刻是绝顶欢愉的，“是不是很爽？”

宁无阴流着泪笑了出来，“嗯，很舒服，继续。”

两人几乎不停歇地亲吻，做爱，一直到双双射了出来。

他们纠缠着抱在一起，应臣半软的性器还停留在宁无阴里面，他亲着宁无阴的额头，“我爱你，很爱很爱。”

宁无阴回吻他，将他的舌头舔得水声作响，“那不要让我走好不好？”

“不行。”

宁无阴皱眉，“干了我那么久，这点要求又不答应我！”

感受到应臣的性器又硬了起来，宁无阴缠着他的腰，“再来一次。”

应臣却强硬地退了出来，“不行，你得缓一缓，不然会流血的。”

“可是我难受，你摸摸，我这儿好硬。”

应臣往下一摸，果真宁无阴的性器又硬又烫。

他俯身含住那性器，快速吞吐，舌头绕着顶部一圈一圈地吸，连续着做深喉，一直把宁无阴舔射了，才罢休。

他上来抱住高潮过后愣神的宁无阴，“还做吗？”

宁无阴一下子滑到被子里，舔着应臣的性器，咬着他的大腿。

最后，两人抱在一起，双腿纠缠着睡去了。


End file.
